The Whipping Hand
by witchyminx
Summary: AU where Bonnie moved to London and became a dominatrix/witch for hire with the alias Irene Adler. Hearing about her, Klaus (along with Elijah, Rebekah, and Marcel) go to London to meet with her, not knowing it's Bonnie. Bonlijah.
1. Drabble

A/N: This was from a while ago. An anon sent a request to (I think) torilee07 on Tumblr so I wrote a little something. It's basically an AU where Bonnie moved to London and became a dominatrix/witch for hire with the alias Irene Adler. Hearing about her, Klaus (along with Elijah, Rebekah, and Marcel) go to London to meet with her, not knowing it's Bonnie. It's Bonlijah. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This was beta'd a long time ago, but it's a drabble. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Bonnie sat in her favorite chair in the den as Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah took the couch to her left side. Elijah being the closest to her. Their associate Marcel, who was according to Bonnie's sources was Klaus' student for many years, took the chair across from her.

"My, my," Bonnie leaned towards Elijah. "With your jawline, I could cut myself smacking it. Would you like me to try?"

Klaus widened his eyes in shock. Rebekah and Marcel quickly doing to the same. Not Elijah however, he merely raised an eyebrow. Bonnie smirked.

"I am going to assume you are not here for my specialty services then." Bonnie's gaze wondered over Elijah's suit clad form. "Quite the shame. I would've had a lot of fun punishing you in my bed."

"I assure you, we were only here looking for an Irene Adler." Elijah stated.

"You found her." Bonnie smirked, like she was the cat that ate the canary. She basked in their reactions to that. Marcel, not knowing her before now, was soon getting quite interested. A fact that was not lost on Elijah.

* * *

A/N: This might stay as a drabble or I might do a full story on it in the future. I'm not sure yet. If I do continue, the rating will most likely be bumped from T to M.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: After a few others seeming interested in the story, I've decided to expand on it. This is the first chapter. I was a bit rushed to finish it so there might be some errors and it's unbeta'd. Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm unsure when it'll get into Sherlock BBC, but it will eventually. Some characters of Sherlock BBC will pop up. Kate from Sherlock is just like in the show. I borrowed Felix Dawkins from Orphan Black. I liked his character at lot so added him in. He'll have most of the same mannerisms from the show along with appearance, but not the same past. Bonnie will be known/called Irene in dialogue, but otherwise addressed as Bonnie. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One:

Bonnie sat at the dining room table reading the newspaper as her live-in assistant Kate had breakfast across from her.

Kate was human who knew about the world of the supernatural. It certainly made life easier for Bonnie, not having to worry about using her magic in front of her. Kate didn't know of Bonnie's past, just that her real name wasn't Irene Adler and what happened in the past was bad. Kate respected Bonnie enough not to ask about it.

"Are you not going to eat anything?" Kate asked after a bite of eggs, drawing Bonnie's attention.

"No, I'm having brunch later with Fe after I finish up with Mr. Williams." Bonnie flipped to the next page of the paper, skimming over an article about a detective named Sherlock Holmes.

"Not even a little, Irene?" Kate held up a piece of toast. "Come on, just something."

Bonnie smiled, putting down the paper. She grabbed the toast from Kate saying, "If you must insist."

"I do. In your line of work, you must keep your strength." Kate said.

"You're right." Bonnie said, biting into the toast.

"I'm always right. It's why you keep me around." Kate joked, picking up her fork.

"Among other things." Bonnie winked.

* * *

Once the session with Mr. Williams was over, Bonnie took her usual shower like she did after seeing a client. Kate applied Bonnie's makeup on afterward. She choose a neutral, yet dramatic look for her eyes, making her glossy pink lips shine brighter.

"Beautiful." Kate complimented once she finished, admiring her own handiwork.

"It looks great." Bonnie spoke, glancing at the mirror before disappearing in her closet.

Kate left for her office, having to make some calls. Bonnie ended up choosing a Badgley Mischka brocade dress in emerald black. Pairing it with Elsa stiletto ankle boots that accented the dress perfectly.

Bonnie gave herself one last once-over before leaving the house.

* * *

Mimosas were brought to the table as Bonnie read the menu. She glanced at her companion, Felix Dawkins.

Felix was a vampire, prostitute, artist, and her other assistant. While Kate lived with Bonnie and handled the household—including Bonnie's dominatrix appointments, Felix lived elsewhere in a loft that sometimes doubled as his workplace. He also handled the supernatural side of the business.

Sometimes both the dominatrix and the witch for hire parts of her empire did cross paths. Bonnie thought bitterly at when a vampire ended up attacking Kate. Bonnie responded in kind, by breaking all the bones of said vampire's body. Felix held the vampire down, while Kate gave the final blow by staking the vampire.

Bonnie focused back to Felix. He seemed anxious, fiddling with his daylight ring. Bonnie frowned.

"Is there a problem?" Bonnie asked, concerned for her friend.

"I just don't think this is wise."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Going against _him_."

Bonnie laughed. "You can't even say _his_ name. Don't worry. I handle men like him on a daily basis. From my old life to this new one. I am not afraid of him. He should be afraid of me." Bonnie's eyes went back to the menu, losing interest in the conversation. "He probably is. I've been dropping so many hints for him to come and play yet he still hasn't."

"Yeah, well there was some vampire sniffing around. He already left, but what if he works for him?" Felix pulled out a simple v-neck shirt. "I swiped this from the vamps hotel room while he was out, snooping into our business probably. Can you do a tacking spell? Just to see if he's still in the area."

"If he is?" Bonnie took the shirt, putting it in her Louis Vuitton purse.

"He's a Yank, like you. One that said he was merely visiting London. If he's still in the area, we'll get kill him. That way he can't get any information to you-know-who. Just because your dropping hints doesn't mean you want _him_ finding out the plan." Felix tried to reason.

"All right," Bonnie decided, seeing Felix's side. "When I get home, I'll do a spell. If there's anything out of the ordinary—for us that is—I'll let you know and we can deal with it then. Now, let's eat and discuss the client we're here about in the first place."

With those words, the subject was dropped.

* * *

Bonnie listened to Felix talk about the witch who sought out the service of Irene Adler. They had left the restaurant, walking down the sidewalk arm in arm.

According to the witch a group of vampires broke into a hospital for blood bags, killing the witch's good friend. The witch wasn't strong enough to take them all down, seeking out the help of a stronger witch.

"How many vampire's total?"

"A group of three. It won't be that difficult."

"No, it won't." Bonnie agreed. "I'll do it. Inform the witch of my fee. It'll be taken care of immediately."

"Of course." Felix said, letting go of Bonnie. "Need my people to look for where they are?"

"No, I'll handle it myself."

"Be safe, Irene."

"Always am, Fe." Bonnie hugged Felix briefly before parting ways, Felix to the witch and Bonnie to the job.

Bonnie slipped on her sunglasses, making her way downtown.

* * *

Bonnie tracked the three vampires to an abandoned warehouse, wasting no time in attacking them. She played with them a bit, telling them why she was there. Using her powers she dished out aneurisms, throwing one of them into the brick wall of the warehouse, even crushing one by merely closing her fist. She ended up shattering the windows of the place, from her magic flaring out. Getting bored, she staked the first one, a woman with red hair. She moved on to a man with long blonde hair, pressing the stiletto of her ankle boot into his neck after he fell to the ground from pain.

"Please, no!" A vampire cried out, in pain. Without a look of remorse, Bonnie pressed harder into his neck. It made it harder for the vampire to speak. "We didn't mean to kill the girl. It wasn't part of the plan."

"You still did." Bonnie replied, her tone frank. "Then I was hired to kill you. Enjoy the Otherside. I didn't, but who knows? You'll be stuck there for eternity. It might grow on you."

With that, Bonnie did a spell she came up with. It burned the vampire inside out. Bonnie stopped back as he burned into ash. She briefly felt like Buffy, causing her smile grin.

Bonnie turned to the last vampire that was left. He was the leader. He was also cowering from her as she expected.

Bonnie was the one in control, no one else.

"Don't!" He shouted, stumbling back when Bonnie took a step closer to him.

"Or what?" She taunted. She picked up a broken leg from a wooden table she broke moments before. Stabbing the vampire she told him, "You messed with the wrong witch."

* * *

Bonnie was greeted with a beautiful surprise when she came home. A gift from one of her clients.

A pair of Louboutins.

The client wasn't there, having had the beautiful heels delivered to the front door of her home. Kate brought them to her in the den with a wicked smile.

"Oh, Pigalili Plato," Bonnie said softly, calling them by their name. She held a heel in her hand, running her fingers over the red sole. "I do believe we will be having fun during the session later."

"I'm sure you will." Kate agreed, with a grin. "What will you wear with them?"

Bonnie looked up at Kate, a smirk forming. "I have a few things in mind."

"Well, don't forget there is a potential client that wants to meet and discuss terms."

"I won't, promise." Bonnie put the heels back in their box. "Would you put these in my closet? I promised Fe that I'd do something for him."

* * *

The locator spell was easy. Bonnie had been doing those since she first started practicing magic years ago. What she found interesting was the vampire wasn't in London, but in New Orleans.

"That could cause trouble." Bonnie said to herself, tossing the vampire's shirt into the fire place. She watched it burn as she thought, the fire reflecting in her eyes.

* * *

Klaus was sitting with Marcel, sharing a bottle of bourbon as they discussed business. Diego, while on a trip for them in London, discovered possible troubling news.

A powerful witch by the name of Irene Adler.

Diego heard of her from other vampires that had dealings with her. From his loyalty to Klaus and Marcel, Diego poked around for them. He uncovered there might be a scheme Ms. Adler was behind that was too close to home.

"So this witch for hire is in London? We might have to pay her a visit." Klaus spoke, taking another shot of bourbon.

"A witch for hire in London?" Elijah asked, walking into the room. He looked between Marcel and Klaus. While they were the kings of New Orleans, they didn't rule the rest of the world.

"What's this, dear brother?" Klaus grinned, gesturing to his brother. "I didn't think the noble Elijah would want to be involved in my nefarious affairs."

"Niklaus, if your seeking to harm a witch just because she is for hire, then yes. I will be involved in your _nefarious_ dealings."

Klaus became grim thinking of the _Irene Adler_ he had heard about. "According to Diego he thinks that she might be behind a scheme to hurt Delia."

Elijah stilled. He loved his little niece and would not let anyone harm her. He thought of the few people over the past four years who were stupid enough to try. They were all taken care of by the Mikaelson family, naturally. It seemed they would have to protect the family again.

Would they try and hurt Hayley as well?

The thought gave Elijah pause.

Hayley and Elijah had been a little strained around each other when she decided to be with Klaus. Elijah accepted the werewolf's choice and let them be happy, no matter how much it hurt to see them show affection at times. He was even the best man at the wedding. However, his personal feelings on that subject didn't concern him now.

They were his family.

No one messed with Elijah's family.

"When do we leave for London?" Elijah asked, fixing the cufflinks on his suit.

Marcel and Klaus exchanged a look, knowing full well that Elijah was not one to be messed with.

* * *

A/N: What did everyone think? Since this Bonnie is more different from show Bonnie, I'm having some fun dressing her up in expensive pretty things. I named Klaus and Hayley's daughter Delia, since she isn't born in the show yet. Hayley and Delia will probably only be mentioned, not actually showing up in the story. I also dropped in a few AHS Coven things in: naming the child Delia, having mimosas, "You messed with the wrong witch." The main pairing will be Bonlijah, but there might be side pairings of mentions of other pairings. Don't know when I'll be able to update.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: New chapter! I'm glad people like the idea and thinks this story had potential. I know I did when I first saw the prompt. I decided for Bonnie to wear that one dress from Sherlock that Irene tries on before deciding to go with her battle dress, because I liked it too much. There will be kissing scenes and hints of sex later in the story and other stuff so I bumped the rating to M, but as I'm not comfortable writing sex scenes that's all there probably will be in this. I added in the drabble as it takes place in this chapter. Not sure how I feel about the chapter over all, but here it is. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd so there is probably be some mistakes—I was in a rush to get this out. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two:

Bonnie was adding finishing touches to a package for her client, Mrs. Hudson. Mrs. Hudson, a lovely older woman, was having problems with her hip so Bonnie supplied her with some herbal soothers.

"Here you go." Bonnie spoke, handing it to her.

"Thank you, dear." Mrs. Hudson said gratefully, putting the package in her purse.

"I also added some special spirit tea to help. There's brewing instructions with it."

"Oh, I couldn't—"

"Free of charge. I insist." Bonnie interrupted with a smile. Bonnie sent the woman on her way, going upstairs right after. She loosened the long coat she was wearing and took it off, revealing red panties under a matching sheer lace robe. She picked up a riding crop from a closet in the landing holding various items Bonnie used during sessions. She walked from the landing into a bedroom—also used for sessions—lashing the riding crop against the door jamb as she spoke, "Now, are you ready to be punished?"

"Yes, Ms. Adler." Her client answered in a sultry tone, tied up and waiting for her obediently.

* * *

Rebekah complained in her head mostly throughout the whole flight, wondering why she was going. Sure, she would have a nice shopping trip in London, but it wouldn't take at least three Originals to kill a witch. It had been years since they saw such a powerful with. There was the Bennett witch from Mystic Falls and Davina in New Orleans. Besides, Rebekah could be with Hayley and her little niece instead while her brothers dealt with the witch. She had spent a few years away from New Orleans—finally free—as that was the agreement with Klaus. When they pair made up, she came back. Rebekah didn't see the point in joining Elijah and Klaus. Diego was with them as well, since he was the one who discovered the witch. So was Marcel.

Marcel.

Rebekah stopped thinking about why she was even on the trip, her thoughts going to her old flame. She loved Marcel dearly, as he did her, but their time together was over. They had both moved on, Rebekah was with a human that was in college and Marcel was enjoying single life, being with whoever and whenever he wanted. It didn't stop the pull Rebekah felt for Marcel however.

The private jet landing in London, grabbed Rebekah from her thoughts. She followed the boys, getting all their luggage. Wasting no time, they went to an expensive hotel and settled in.

It was decided that Diego would stay at the hotel, as the vampire was certain the last time he was there someone—mostly likely under the witch's command—had been in his room. It wasn't hard to find the address of Irene Adler, so Klaus and his siblings, along with Marcel left.

* * *

Bonnie was gathering ingredients from the conservatory, a room that contained many apothecary jars, cartons, herbs and plants. She consulted a handwritten spell in an open grimoire. A pen was pressed between the pages. She was holding the bowl containing her spell out in front of her, mixing in ingredients.

Bonnie loved to whip up things to have on hand or just for fun when she was done working for the day. She was working on a sunshine spell. While Bonnie would rather work with nature, as she usually did, instead of control or change it, Bonnie felt that sometimes she need a sunny day. She didn't have any clients the next day, so Bonnie thought about a shopping day. For that, she wanted the sun—and not to take any risks with it becoming dreary outside.

Bonnie was finished with the spell, cleaning up after herself when she got a vision.

"Kate?" Bonnie called out, hurrying as she put away the last of herbs and jars she had out.

"Yes?" Kate answered, peaking though. Kate knew that Bonnie preferred her privacy—especially when in the conservatory.

"We are going to have some guests within the hour. I need to get ready, but when they come, will you escort them to the den for me? Also, make sure my reservation with Fe is still on."

"Of course." Kate replied straight away. After what Bonnie saved her from, Kate would do almost anything for her, even a simple task of greeting guests and showing them in. Or calling about a reservation. Kate went to her office, busing herself as she waited for the arrival of her boss's guests.

Bonnie immediately began to change. Bonnie was in a beautiful day dress, but it wouldn't do for meeting the Originals. _Or dinner,_ Bonnie thought absentmindedly.

In her enormous walk-in closet, Bonnie was scrutinizing herself in a full-length mirror, turning to one side to look at the dress she was wearing. It was a glitterly dark purple cocktail dress.

"Hmmm..." She wasn't sure if this was the right dress. Bonnie grabbed her phone and snapped a picture of herself, quickly sending it to Felix. She captioned it, "Meeting up with old acquaintances before our dinner tonight. What do you think?"

Felix responded immediately with, "Definitely yes. You look hot!"

Bonnie smiled at the text, putting on a pair of black Christian Louboutin pumps to go with the dress.

Bonnie's phone beeped with another text from Felix. He wouldn't make it to dinner, he got an unexpected call and had to meet with one of his guys. Bonnie didn't mind, she would still have a nice dinner, even if she was alone.

She refreshened her makeup and fixed her hair into a sleek ponytail.

_Oh yes,_ Bonnie thought with her eyes roaming over her own body. The buzz of the intercom went off, getting her attention. She took one last look at herself before leaving to meet her visitors.

She was ready.

* * *

Klaus rang the intercom, impatiently waiting. They could hear a the footsteps of a human walking down stairs and activating the intercom.

"Hello?" Kate asked pleasantly, watching them from the camera footage of the front door.

"Ah, yes." Klaus started. He wasn't sure what to say. 'Hello, is there a witch who lives here I need to kill?' No, that wouldn't work. "We are looking for the services of Irene Adler."

_Yes, that will do._ Klaus let out a big grin that showed his teeth, hearing the human buzz them in..

"Of course. I'm Kate, her assistant. Ms. Adler told me she had been expecting you all. Please follow me." Kate said as she buzzed them in, thinking the one who spoke reminded her of the big, bad wolf.

Marcel and Klaus traded looks, wondering how long the witch had known they were coming. Was it a trap?

They followed Kate to the den, Elijah briefly looking around the large entrance hall. Elijah thought that Irene Alder must have impeccable taste as he feasted his eyes around. They made it to an elegant den, only for them to see Bonnie Bennett sitting down.

* * *

Bonnie sat in her favorite chair in the den as Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah took the couch to her left side. Elijah being the closest to her. Their associate Marcel, who according to Bonnie's sources, was Klaus' student for many years, took the chair across from her.

"My, my," Bonnie leaned towards Elijah. "With your jawline, I could cut myself smacking it. Would you like me to try?"

Klaus widened his eyes in shock. Rebekah and Marcel quickly doing to the same. Not Elijah however, he merely raised an eyebrow. Bonnie smirked.

"I am going to assume you are not here for my specialty services then." Bonnie's gaze wondered over Elijah's suit clad form. "Quite the shame. I would've had a lot of fun punishing you in my bed."

"I assure you, we were only here looking for an Irene Adler." Elijah stated.

"You found her." Bonnie smirked, like she was the cat that ate the canary. She basked in their reactions to that. Marcel, not knowing her before now, was soon getting quite interested. A fact that was not lost on Elijah.

"I take it you all know each other?" Marcel guessed, admiring the witch in front of him.

"Yes, except they knew me by a different name. When I was in New York however, I wanted to start over. So I changed my name to Irene Adler." Bonnie turned to Elijah. "Do you like it?"

"I—" Elijah started to speak, only of Klaus to cut him off.

"We're not here about some stupid name change."

"Why are you here then? Looking for Irene Adler? A spell, perhaps? To do your bidding?" Bonnie suggested.

"I was told she would be a threat to me and my child." Klaus ground out, his fists tightening.

"I am." Bonnie stated, blankly. Seeing their faces she clarified, "I'm a threat to a lot of people. If you mean I seek to harm to you or your child, then no. You and your child just aren't that important to me. I have a business to run. Two actually."

Klaus scowled, offended by her words. He was the hybrid. The king of New Orleans. He was important! So was his daughter, his heir.

Bonnie ignored Klaus, instead still watching Elijah. "I could find you important however." Bonnie had a wicked grin on her lips.

"Oh yes," Klaus, snapped. "Let's talk about the work you've been doing. Dominatrix by day, a witch for hire by night."

Bonnie stared at Klaus, waiting for him to continue.

"You're nothing but a glorified sex worker."

"I resent that implication." Bonnie responded, narrowing her eyes. "I am a professional dominatrix. If a client tries to have sex with me, I immediately end the session. Now, on occasion I have had a lover where we engaged in such a relation, but I am a professional when I work."

Rebekah smirked, liking this new Bonnie. The witch built a life for herself in London. Rebekah didn't miss the looks she was giving Elijah, plus the looks Elijah was giving her back. He wasn't obvious about them, but Rebekah knew her brother well enough to know he too like this new Bonnie.

"Give her a break, Nik. Besides, after everything we've lived and seen, being a sex worker isn't that big a deal. Not that she is. As she said, she's a professional." Rebekah spoke the last part looking right at Bonnie.

Bonnie smiled at Rebekah, appreciating the back up.

"Excuse me for interrupting." Kate said, walking in. "I have the car ready to take you to dinner."

"Thank you, Kate. I have dinner reservations. " Bonnie explained, standing up. The others did as well, Kate waiting for her boss. "Actually, the reservations are for two, but my friend canceled. Would you like to join me?"

The question was directed at Elijah, but Marcel was quick to speak. "I'd love to join you."

"Now, now." Rebekah grabbed a hold of Marcel's hand tightly. "You and Klaus promised to take me out, just the three of us."

Marcel winced as Rebekah gripped his hand even tighter. Elijah and Klaus looked at the sister in confusion.

"Elijah, why don't you accompany her? Seeing at the three of us have plans." Rebekah didn't wait for answer, simply smiling at Bonnie and reaching for Klaus as well. "We'll let ourselves out."

Kate left behind them, making sure they did just that. Elijah let out a small smile at his baby sister's antics, turning to Bonnie.

"I would like to accompany you, if you would want to have me."

Bonnie smirked, "Oh, Elijah. I think I'll always want to have you."

* * *

"What was that for?" Marcel asked Rebekah, rubbing his hands together. They just got back to the hotel, straight from the home of the fabled Irene Adler. Klaus went to his room, most likely to call and check up on Hayley and Delia. They hadn't told Hayley why they were in London, only it was for business. It didn't stop Klaus from worrying.

"Did you not see the way they were eying each other?" Rebekah countered.

Marcel scoffed, "What Irene and Elijah?"

"Yes, _Irene_ and Elijah. It's been some time since Elijah has taken an interest in a woman. I don't want you messing it up. She's done well for herself here. I think she could be good for Elijah."

Marcel smirked. "You're right. A dominatrix could loosen your brother up."

"Oh, shut up." Rebekah jested, a smile on her face.

* * *

Elijah and Bonnie were lead to a small table in the quiet restaurant. It was late so most of the tables were empty. Elijah pulled out Bonnie's chair for her, being the gentleman he was. She sat down, smiling her thanks to him. He sat across from her, softly smiling back. The lights in the restaurant were dimmed, candles placed around the table.

They talked casually, catching up. Elijah spoke of how Marel and Klaus ended their feud. Rebekah and Klaus worked on their issues, allowing Elijah to have his family—what's left of it—reunited once again. Elijah also talked about his niece, about what a delight she was in his life. Bonnie told Elijah of how she went to New York for college, had a roommate who was a dominatrix that showed Bonnie the ropes when she needed money. Bonnie also explained how she tried to offer spells for money as well, but how being a Bennett witch scared most of her customers away. It's why she changed her name and moved to London, to start over.

A waiter approached them without saying a word, pouring wine and leaving the bottle at the table, not giving them menus. Bonnie and Felix always had regular orders set in advance. It left them with no interruptions from wait staff aside from the bringing and clearing of the courses, letting them discuss their business in private.

Bonnie explained the arrangement to Elijah, taking a sip of wine. Elijah watched her as she sipped the wine, his eyes taking in her movements. She noticed, a sly smirk appearing on her lips. She didn't mind, enjoying the feel of his gaze. He moved from her green eyes to her nose, her lips, her crooked jaw. His eyes then went down to the curve of her neck and to her broad shoulders. Elijah couldn't help but think of how the way the dress she wore accented her perfectly.

While Elijah was watching her, Bonnie took the chance to do the same. Elijah was very attractive, more handsome that she remembered. Of course, her anger towards his family—and vampires in general—caused her to not care back then. He was wearing a suit, like he always seemed to. Bonnie wondered if he ever wore anything besides a suit. Elijah had a slim but muscular stature with short brown hair and hazel brown eyes. His facial features were angular—high cheekbones, strong jawline and straight nose. He also looked to be in his late twenties, despite being over a thousand years old. Perks of being a vampire, she supposed.

Elijah began to drink his wine, locking eyes with Bonnie. They barely noticed the waiter as he placed the first course between them. They began to eat, not saying a word. With the silence, Elijah began to think causing his gaze to become inquisitive, unnerving Bonnie.

"What?" Bonnie asked, wanting him to say what was on his mind.

"I want to make sure you have no intentions of harming my family. I know you said we weren't on your radar, but you are a very powerful witch, Miss Bennett."

"Miss Adler." Bonnie spoke, curtly. "My name is Irene Adler now. You will address me as such in the future."

"Miss Adler." Elijah corrected. "The fact remains that in the past, my family hasn't exactly been kind to you. Myself included."

"Don't get me wrong Elijah. A few years ago, I might have wanted to kill your family. I even tried a few times." Bonnie answered, honest. "But I've moved on. I have a life here. A good one."

Elijah thought about her words. Raising his glass he said, "To moving on then."

"To moving on." Bonnie repeated. Their glasses clinked, each taking a sip of wine.

"I still don't understand why Diego would think you were plotting against Klaus if you weren't." Elijah said, setting his glass down. It wasn't like Diego to get something wrong like that.

Bonnie set her glass down as well, waving her other hand dismissive. "I can explain that. There is someone in London that I'm making moves against. He's kind of my competition. Your guy must have thought I was talking about Klaus."

"Competition?"

"Yeah, being a witch for hire there are certain things that I'm hired to do. Like getting information, sneaking someone in and out of London, faking a clients death, and smuggling artifacts. Turns of there are a few others in town who do the same as me—not necessary with magic though. If there were any _rumors_ of me plotting it would be against _him_."

"Him? It's one person specifically?" Elijah inquired, curious.

"It's nothing important, but there is one guy who runs London so to speak. We have yet to meet, but we've been butting heads."

Elijah could see she was trying to not let it bother her, but it was. "Perhaps I can be of help."

"You?" Bonnie smiled, amused.

"I am an Original."

"Elijah, as nice as it is of you to ask, I'm handling it." Bonnie decided the best choice of action would be to change the subject. "Why don't we talk about what else you've been up to? You've talked about your family flourishing once again in New Orleans, but is there a special woman in your life?"

"No," Elijah answered, thinking about Hayley. "I had strong feelings for a woman not too long ago, but she decided to be with someone else. I can't complain. She is happy, which is what I want even if the person she is with isn't me. What about you?"

"Well," Bonnie thought about it. "I've had a lover here and there. No one recent. I have a felling that might change."

* * *

Bonnie had a great time. The rest of dinner had been filled with eating and flirting. She never imagined she would find good company with an Original. Years ago she would have thought it crazy, but she had changed in those years. Bonnie noticed Elijah too was different.

"I had a great time tonight." Bonnie commented as they made it to her front door. Kate, who had dropped them off and picked them up from the restaurant, went inside to let Bonnie have a moment alone with Elijah.

"I did as well. It has been some time since I have spent with the company of a woman who wasn't my family. It's quite enjoyable."

"That's good. I'm glad that woman was me." Bonnie gestured to her front door. "Would you like for Kate to drive you back to your hotel? I could always call you a cab, if you prefer."

"I'll be all right." Elijah promised. He turned to leave, but Bonnie reached for him.

"I do have one question, before you go." Bonnie whispered, leaning into Elijah. A tension of burning desire rising between them.

"Yes?" Elijah responded, his eyes dropping to her lips.

"What's your safe word?"

"I don't have one." He answered, pulling Bonnie closer to him. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her cheeks. Heat spread throughout her body, her heart beating faster. He trailed his fingers up from her arms to her neck, making her shiver in anticipation.

There was an initial meeting of lips followed by a more passionate kiss. Elijah's hands cradled her neck while Bonnie's hands were on his chest, relishing the feel of his muscles. They broke for air just barely, Elijah quickly leaning forward to place his lips back on Bonnie's.

* * *

A/N: What does everyone think? I though it would be nice, Rebekah wanting Elijah to get on with his life. I wasn't too sure if I wrote Elijah that well. I've changed the Irene Adler character more, not just that Bonnie is Irene, but that she doesn't have sex with her clients. I feel like Bonnie would be a professional to the extreme. Now for the show Sherlock BBC, I'm setting up some things that will make it come across as she is in the show, but I don't want to go into details and reveal/spoil it. Until next time!


End file.
